supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Fanon Season 7
Previous is Fanon Season 6 Those in italic indicate a child who is a misbehaving amok runner. This season takes place in 2016. {| border="1" class="wikitable" ! scope="col"|No. ! scope="col"|Episode ! scope="col"|Airdate ! scope="col"|Parent(s)/Guardian(s) ! scope="col"|Child(ren) ! scope="col"|Technique(s) |- |114 |Binns Family |1/2/16 |Nicola (26) |George (6), Nicholas (4) |Naughty Circle Good Eater Managed Play Technique |- |115 |Markson Family |1/2/16 |Scott (51), Laura (46) |Alex (17), Melissa (16), Hannah (12), Justin (9) and Aaron (6). |Calm Down Zone Homework Area Reward Chart Shared Play Stay in Bed |- |116 |Gilmore Family |1/9/16 |Paul (32), Donna (28) |Brooke (6) and AJ (5) |Naughty Chair Good Eater Snack Box Technique Stay in Bed |- |117 |Hooyman Family |1/16/16 |Sabrina (32) |Raul (14) and identical twins Kelly and Emma (11) |Lose What You Like Chart Princess Reward Chart Homework Area |- |118 |Supernanny Season 6 Special Update |1/23/16 |No New Episode |No New Episode |No New Episode |- |119 |Astarita Family |1/30/16 |Alonzo (41), Vera (37) |Lucia and Roberto (16), Maria-Louise (14), Bianca (11), Sergio (8), twins Vito and Vivi (6) |Snack Box Technique Naughty Pillow Managed Play Technique Calm Down Zone Reward Chart Chore Chart |- |120 |Horne Family |2/6/16 |Jeff (38), Kathryn (34) |Sam (13), Micheala (10), Allyson (8) |Reflection Room One-Strike-and-You're-Out Chore Chart Lose What You Like Chart |- |121 |Patterson Family |2/13/16 |Norbert (42), Imogen (38) |Ice (8), Saffron (7), identical twins Cassidy and Esmeralda (4), Jade (3), and Caesar (5 months) |Busy Bees, Don't Lift the Child Sleep in your own Bed Reflection Room Good Eater |- |122 |Cortez Family |2/30/16 |Miguel (32) |Stefanie (11), Carlotta (7) |Calm Down Zone |- |123 |Dale Family |3/6/16 |Christine (35) |August (3), Michah (2) |Naughty Pillow Reward Chart Stay in Bed |- |124 |Lucas Family |3/13/16 |Kevin (36), Bettina (32) |Jake (6), Amy (3) |Naughty Pit Stay in Bed Reward Chart Off the Hip technique |- |125 |Campbell Family |3/20/16 |Steve (41), Patricia (36) |Africa (10), fraternal octuplets Duncan, Jacob, Clementine, Yasmin, Akeelah, Aiden, Dakota and Wake (5) |Naughty Stool Toy Confiscation Stay in Bed Roaming Technique Good Eater Shared Play Thought Box |- |126 |Sutton Family |3/27/16 |John (33), Heather (29) |Amelia (7), Xavier (3) |Naughty Chair Toy Confiscation Stay in Bed Reward Chart |- |127 |Polanski Family |4/3/16 |Samantha (25), Andrew (24) |Julia (5), Dion (3) | Thinking Pond Stay in Bed Good Eater Learn English |- |128 |Tuckson Family |4/10/16 |Pauline (38) |June (15), Sarah (12), Candice (6) |Calm Down Zone Good Eater Reward Chart |- |129 |Marele Family |4/17/16 |Jimmy (51), Olivia (46) |Kristin (22), fiancé Adam (24), grandson Bailey (1), Ricky (20), Joshua (17), Melissa (15), Kaylah (11), Jeremy (9), Chris (8), Lauren (5), Irina (3), and Noah (2). |Naughty Pit Family Time Learn English Thinking Pond Thought Box Lose What You Like Chart Chore Chart Homework Area |- |130 |Forrest Family |4/24/16 |Daniel (30), Nicole (27) |Alex (6 1/2), Nathan (4) |Naughty Pillow Good Eater Snack Box Technique |- |130 |Olynick Family |5/1/16 |Miriam (31) |Identical twins May and Amy (5), Chad (3) |Shared Play Naughty Beanbag Stay in Bed |- |131 |Nash Family |5/8/16 |Matthew (26), Emily (29) |Cassandra (6), Jonathan (2) | Naughty Room Naughty Pit Good Eater Reward Chart |- |132 |Konig Family |5/15/16 |Christian (40), Rachel (36) |Fraternal quadruplets Nina, Ryan, Benjamin and Louise (6) |Naughty Bench Roaming Technique Reward Chart Chore Chart |- |133 |Appleton Family |5/22/16 |Agnes (29) |Fraternal nonuplets Ember, Glenn, Ice, Starr, Jett, Orchid, Sage, River, and Misty (3) |Placemats Reward Charts De-Clutter Technique Sweethearts Technique Roaming Technique Naughty Pit Bye Bye Bottle Paci-Fairy technique Potty Training Toy Confiscation |- |134 |Underwood Family |5/29/16 |Aletona (39), Alani (36) |Lilikoi (6), Wehilani (5), identical twins Pua and Rosabela (4), Ka'ohu (3) Kaheka (6 months) |Naughty Log Shared Play Little Chef Baby Log Snack Jar Technique Good Eater |- |135 |Gomez Family |6/5/16 |Preston (37), Winifred (33) |Abelinda (5), Barak (4), Ji-min (3), Eclair (2 1/2), Dulce (2), Aito (22 months) |Learn English Toy Confiscation Naughty Pit Naughty Log Patience technique Limitations technique Sweethearts Technique Roaming Technique |- |136 |Guyatt Family |6/12/16 |Michael (46), Anita (52) |Caitlin (16), M.J (14) |Naughty Tent Lose What You Like Chart Thought Box Chore Chart |- |137 |Bisley Family |6/19/16 |Sheila (33) |Mikayla (6), Oscar (4) |Naughty Room Reward Chart Stay in Bed |- |138 |Jenkins Family |6/19/16 |Steve (36), Nora (42) |Alexandra (13), Liam (10) |Lose What You Like Chart Thought Box Calm Down Zone |- |139 |Douglas Family |6/26/16 |Frieda (38) (Note: Frieda is actually the stepmother. The biological parents are dead.) |Tasmin (22), twins Randy and Ricky (17), Marisa (14), Kara (10), Jasmine (8), Gordon (6) |Reflection Room Lose What You Like Chart Good Eater Snack Box Technique Homework Area Chore Chart Roaming Technique |- |140 |Slate Family |7/3/16 |Martin (40), Doreen (37) |Jaiden (6), Ian (4) |Reward Chart Naughty Chair Shared Play Stay in Bed |- |141 |Van Velde Family |7/10/16 |Shiloh (28), Paula (30) |Heidi (5), Moses (3), Elena (2) |Naughty Pit Naughty Chair Reward Chart Stay in Bed Good Eater |- |142 |Gooch Family |7/17/16 |Becky-Sue (37) |Charlie (12), triplets Madison, Lilly, and Andrew (7) |Naughty Couch Reflection Room Stay in Bed Homework Area Chore Chart Toy Confiscation |- |143 |Rosenhouse Family |7/24/16 |Paul (30), Leanne (27) |Fraternal twins Demi and Deborah (6), identical twins Jason and Jackson (5) |Sweethearts Technique Naughty Bench Managed Play Technique Reward Chart |- |144 |Pope Family |7/31/16 |Corey (24), Jody (27) |Lillith (3), Dylan (6 months) |Bye Bye Bottle Naughty Pit Good Eater Reward Chart Toy Confiscation Baby Log |- |145 |Hopewell Family |8/7/16 |Allison (34), Mark (37) |Sunshine (6), Jasper (5), Ava (2) |Thinking Pond Learn English Shared Play Sweethearts Technique Good Eater |- |146 |Freud Family |8/14/16 |Richard (37), Patricia (34) |Thorne (13), Lenore (6), Samara (5), Elvira (4), Carrie (3) |Trust technique Lose What You Like Chart Toothbrush Technique Naughty Room Toy Confiscation Stay in Bed Good Eater Naughty Step |- |147 |Camp Family |8/21/16 |Brooke (34) |Stacey (12), T.J. (11), Bonnie (7), Drew (5), Lauren (2) |Thought Box Chore Chart Naughty Chair Good Eater Naughty Pit Stay in Bed |- |148 |Kellaway Family |8/28/16 |Travis (32), Caroline (28) |Fraternal twins Anne and Ellie (4) |Good Eater Stay in Bed Reward Chart Shared Play Naughty Pillow Roaming Technique Car Drill Technique |- |149 |Biecker Family |9/4/16 |Alexander (42), Lillian (43) |Diana (14), Nerissa (12), Tommi (6) |Lose What You Like Chart Family Time Naughty Room Snack Jar Technique Thought Box Toy Confiscation |- |150 |Chick Family |9/11/16 |Adrian (31), Tanya (28) |Eddie (5), Danica (3) |Snack Box Technique Good Eater Naughty Block Reward Chart |- |151 |Hudgens Family |9/18/16 |Bruno (47), Jenna (42) |Luther (10), Yoshi (4), Ross (2) |Learn English Paci-Fairy Technique Naughty Square |- |152 |Lucini Family |9/25/16 |Anthony (43), Arianna (36) |Marianna (17), Lucas (15), Gina (8), Dominic (6) |Chore Chart Calm Down Zone Reward Chart Snack Box Technique Toy Confiscation |- |153 |Supermanny Special (Dedes Family) |10/2/16 |Patrick (44), Debbie (41) |Natasha (20), Ellen (17), Anna (15), Julie (12) | |- |154 |Nunn Family |10/9/16 |Bob (45), Janet (47) |Fraternal twins Logan and Leanne (13) | |- |155 |Bamford Family |10/16/16 |Abby (41), Jake (38) |Mary (17), Leon (16), Benji (10), April (4), Jordan (3), Daisy (1) | |- |156 |Vanu Family |10/23/16 |Ravi (34), Lakshmi (29) |Ali (10), Jez (8), Zain (5) | |- |157 |Remano Family |10/30/16 |Hugo (34), Bruna (34) |Katarina (20), Rowan (14), identical twins Sam and Joshua (13), Meghann (11), Bryce (6), Jose (4), and Orla (3) |Shared Play Toy Confiscation Reflection Room Naughty Platform Naughty Pit White Sheets |- |158 |Creek Family |11/6/16 |Declan (40), Tessa (38) |Jessica (16), Lola (14), Anna (12), Josie (11), Alexi (10), Samantha (8), Lilly (6), Jonas (5), Aiden (4), Kerri (4) |Naughty Step Green Smoothie Category:Seasons Category:Complete Seasons